Grimm
It all started when me and my friend where playing on a factions server (the admins asked me to keep the name of this server a secret so I will respect their wishes) and our faction wanted revenge on a rival faction. The rival faction had decimated our forces, destroying our bases, and forcing us back into one base. One of our members found a base in their territory, so we geared up for a massive raid. There were only three people online at the base, but we took what we could get. But when we rushed in, everyone was dead, piles of loot on the ground. They were there a second ago. What had killed them? We took their loot, burned their base, and headed back. The next few days we came back to floating piles of loot. at first we though the enemy had found us and where picking us off one by one, but this was not the case. One night I was out hunting with my friend, trying to find enemy bases, when we where attacked by a gang of wither skeletons in enchanted iron armour. We killed them. After this unusual encounter we came across a weird structure made of obsidian and coal blocks. The inside was lined with stone. We decided to head back, but we found our base in ruins. It was a fairly large base, so it couldn't have been destroyed in the time that we were gone. We saw a pillar of bedrock producing from the center of the base, with player heads on it in a staircase pattern; heads of the players that where here when we left. But, just then, the heads disappeared. It was really creepy. I checked the chat to see when their death messages where. I didn't see any. I kept going right up until I hit the spot where I said we where going out. We looked around and found that same structure. Exactly the same. We did some more looking and found a tunnel made of stone. It looked like there were redstone torches lighting the way. Then a chat message appeared. It wasn't by any player, it simply said: Grimm. My friend urged me to go down the tunnel. I was hesitant at first, but then that's when I saw it. I looked behind me, in the opposite direction of the tunnel, and there, on a tree, was a player with a black skin. his head was looking straight down. At first I thought it was null, but it had some shading on it, and outer parts, like a dark charged creeper. Then it lifted its head to reveal blood red eyes. Given no other choice, me and my friend ran down the tunnel, and didn't look back. The tunnel took a sharp right and ended in a nether portal. My friend went straight in, but I hesitated. I looked back, and it was standing at the edge of the tunnel, where the right turn had been. My moniter flashed and it had advanced by two blocks. I ran in the nether portal, but since we were in survival, it took a long time. I was a sitting duck, as I waited for the most intense four seconds of my life. Those four seconds felt like forty. By the time I teleported, it was directly in front of me. I stumbled out of the portal with blindness. I saw my friend's name tag, and walked towards it. But then I saw black legs, and ran the opposite direction as fast as I could. As I ran I could hear footsteps all around me, as I looked back I could see my friends player tag, he was following me, but then out of the darkness I saw red eyes, growing bigger and bigger as they got closer to me. I kept running, and as I swerved to dodge soul sand pits, I saw those eyes coming from me at different angles. I ran directly off a cliff, but instead of lava there was a hole into the void, but I didn't die in the void, instead I was teleported to a long dark obsidian hallway. I no longer had blindness, but I was pretty much blind as there was no light source. My friend appeared behind me and I told him in chat to follow me, which he did, and we went down the long corridor, stumbling through the dark, until finally we could see a light source in the distance. When we got there we saw a door. We opened it into a massive hall. There were podiums with player heads with the names of the players one them. I saw one with my name on it. I told my friend in chat to come look at it. He never came. He wasn't there anymore. I looked around, he just disappeared. I looked back at my podium, and it had my head on it. instead of saying my name on the sign, it said 'you're already dead'. I looked around to see it right behind me with an axe, it hit me and I died, my minecraft crashed, and I haven't been able to launch it since. By Reidakaninja